you had me at H3LLO
by Screams-in-Public
Summary: Dave Strider and Teresa Pyrope are the best pair of friends that has ever graced the planet. but when Dave's feelings for Teresa begin to change, will their friendship, along with their lives be affected too?  Daverezi/humanstuck full description inside
1. Enter Name:

**Hey hey, Mo here with another fanfiction nobody wants to read! Welp, this is my new Daverezi fanfiction, in honor of the awesome update! (even though they are probably not going to be together damn it Hussiieieiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) But yep, Ill just give a brief discription, basically, I really-really like the concept of Dave being super freaked out by liking Terezi! I mean, Dave is the dorkiest coolkid ever, and i think that hes pretty weirded out by his crush on his good friend TZ.**

**Title: Operation, Do Not Fall For Best Freind**

**Pairing: Dave/Terezi**

**Disclaimer: disclaimed meaning I dont own any people used, they belong to their original owner.**

**Notes: Please review, Id appreciate it, and also my daverezi song is 1983 by Neon Trees. Check it out c:**

**Notes 2: Why does everything i touch turn into humanstuck**

**Notes 3: This is going to have a warning for launguage, and other...stuff. Also I apologize for spelling, i dont have a beta and my grammar sucks so please, bear with it.**

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are going through a midlife crisis.<p>

Well maybe just a little crisis.

Okay its not even that big of a crisis.

You might even be able to call it a 'small problem'.

Bit probably not because its not even that big of a deal.

Hahhahahahahaha.

...

Okay maybe it is a 'big problem'.

Your name is Dave Strider and you have a crush on someone you probably shouldnt have a crush on because the odds are not in your favor and the ugly truth is rearing its nasty head and looking you dead in the eyes and just giving you a sad, pitying shake of the skull and you do not appreciate it.

Her name is Teresa Roseate Pyrope and you are most proably up to your ears in love with her.

And you really, really hate it.

You honestly didnt even want this! You were perfectly happy just sitting at home and harboring your stupid homo feelings for your neighbor/lab partner and strifing with your Bro on the rooftop and having feelings jams with your sister and going to the movies with your Johnbro and jamming sick beats from your turntables with your stoner buddy

and his cousin and having a great time not being in love with she-who-will-not-be-named Pyrope.

You really were.

Like homestly, truly, really.

Seriously.

Your name is Dave Strider, you are 18 years old, and want to jump the bones of your friend _so_ bad.

You dont want to just jump them, you want to pole vault them and land on the matress next to her with the most stupid, happy grin almost splitting your face apart and wrap a arm around her waist while she curls into you and murmurs soft dreams into your collarbone.

You want to date her so hard, you want to take her to the movies and buy a over-expensive vat of shitty popcorn and watch her nibble at it and ask loud questions about the movie and run your hands over her shoulders and then take her to the river afterwards and tell her about the stars she cant even see. You want to go to visit her on Christmas and get her all the presents, all of them, even though you know all she really wants is a toy dragon to add to her collection. You want to hold her hand in public, take her to the pet store and watch her freak out over the lizards and snakes, cuddle her when you two watch another marathon of Judge Judy and Bones and make little snips about her obvious crush on a 50-year old judge while she shooshes you and swipes at your face and take her to every single festival and party and dance. You want to scoop her up and hug her forever and ever, you want to make her embarassed and blush over stupid little things and feel so, so triumphant when it finally happens, you want to kiss her under the mistletoe, you want to kiss her on Valenties Day, you want to kiss her at New Years Eve, oh fuck it- you want to kiss her all the time, and you want, more than anything, for her to want you back.

But you know its never going to happen.

So thats why you are Dave Strider, 18, and never going to allow yourself to show that you are in love with Teresa Roseate Pyrope.

It does not really help that shes spending the night tonight.

It also does not help that shes ringing your doorbell right this very second.

You manage to shove aside enough crap and smuppets to make a slightly adequate pathway from the living room to the door, and hopefully, the pathway will stay mildly clear for the journey back. You can not help but mentally berate yourself on the walk to the door, what were you thinking, inviting a girl to spend the night? Seriously, this is really beyond the levels of weird and she probably- no, most definetly knows this too, but is far to embarassed to turn you down.

Ha.

_When has she ever told you anything but the truth. _

You have finally reached the destination of your quest.

_Shes not afraid of telling anyone how she feels._

You hand is on the doorknob.

_If she fekt akward she would have told you._

Said hand is turning said doorknob.

_Right?_

The door is open.

Teresa turns up to you, shes wearing her skinny tight teal jeans, knee-high washed out red converse with dragons drawn messily over them with black sharpie and has on a red coat that is 4 sizes to big for her teeny little body, her ginger hairs pastel rainbow tips looking pretty bright under the light thats coming from behind you, and, even with her red glasses a little crooked and her freckled face scrunched up irately, you feel a teeny bit breathless.

"Well?"

What.

You correct yourself, "what?"

She sighs and tilts her head down to the precarious amounts of objects piled in her arms, "are you going to be a proper gentleman and help the lady with her bags?" You make a little choked noise that earns you a quick glance from said lady (wow Dave, UNCOOL), and you nudge her with a hand and she dumps almost all of her stuff into your arms. You make a exagerated grunting noise and look at her, "Damn Pyrope, what are you planning to do? Move in or steal my house for you own?" She cackles at you and taps her cane against your leg, "Just put the stuff away and get me inside before my ass freezes off Strider."

You feel a little bit of tension bleed away from you and nod, "Sure, just wait a second, I know you can barely hold your excitement at the thought of finally entering the Strider Temple." She scoffs, "Im sure you can practically feel it." You chuckle under your breath, wind your way to the living room, set her belongings on the couch, and quickly make your way back to her.

You step back outside, "Okay then, you coming inside?" You step back into the apartment, and she shoots a dumbfounded expression to you, "Come on Dave, you need to lead me, Ive never been inside your house before, do you want to watch me flounder around or is that just another creepy thing im just finding out about you after five years?"

You step back outside, poker face completely intact, but on the inside you are beating yourself with a bat wrapped in barbed wire. You touch her elbow with the crook of your offered right arm, and she slips a small speckled hand through it, sending eletcricity brusting through you.

Fucking fireworks and moonbeams and rainbows.

She give you a slightly less edgy, almost but not really sorry smile, and the electricity is making its way to your face too.

You lead her inside, and slam the door shut with your foot, and watch her tap around with her cane, head turning this way and that, "this is the messiest apartment ive ever expirienced" she states, "why is it so immersed in garbage?" You finally reach the couch, brush off some cumbs and help her sit down, "Well it belonged to my Bro before he left and...I havent really had time to clean it." AKA: You have been a mess ever since your brother left and the thought of throwing away even his garabge is terrifying to you and is sort of drawing out some bad hording habits whoops.

She used her cane to find the coffe table and shoves off at leats 5 pizza boxes, "You really need to tidy up, perhaps you would have Rose over or Kaat to help you? You know how much they love orginazing." The mere thought of your sister and that screeching gay maniac sorting through _your_ Bros stuff has you practically shivering from disguist. You shake your head, "as if. Id have to be dead before that raging bag of dicks even comes close to my stuff, and my sister, ha. ha. ha. not likely." Teresa shakes her head but a little smile is playing at her lips while she turns away from you, hands patting at the couch until she finds her stuff.

She drags her big duffle bag over her lap and unzips it, "So, I brought some stuff" she tells you while rumaging around in the bag, "I brought some movies, My Cousin Vinny, Philadelphia, Erin Brockovich and the whole first season of Bones! Its a awesome show and I think youll like it, plus Emily Deschanel is super foxy." You shrug, "I like David Boreanaz better." Teresa cackles a bit and sets the movies clumsily on your lap and turns back to her bag, "I brought some drawing stuff," she looks around and sniffs, "I didnt know if you had any extra paper, and I brought my chalk and crayons too." She adds the art supplies to the pile on your lap, "and I also brought my Pyralsprite and a Davesprite for you!" She pulls out a bright orange dragon, except for where the legs sould be, the tail was streched out super long, and it had a mane of fluffy yellow feathers around its neck.

You take the soft dragon and run a finger over its neat yellow stiches, "thanks Teresa" she smiles and flashes a giant grin with her rows of straight white teeth. She shoves the duffle bag aside curls her long legs neatly underneath her and leans back into the couch while you get up and put in one of the movies, Erin Brockovich, you think. You turn off the lights and sit down next to her while the movies starts.

Its pretty good, Julia Roberts is a single mom and gets into seemingly little a real-estate case that turns out to be a giant string of people dumping toxic waste onto the site. Its pretty cool, and after awhile it gets dark outside and inside, and 9:00 turns into 11:00 and after two other movies and at least 4 notebooks of drawings and more food than both of you can handle, you have managed to flop down on your back with Teresea lounging ontop of you, half asleep and mumbling at the TV and sort of yelling at David Boreanaz while you run your fingers through her soft red waves of hair and you think kind of fluffily, that if you had to choose your death, you would choose to totally die like this.

You wonder how it would feel to kiss her.

Wait.

What.

You feel your breath catch and begin to sit up, "Uh, hey, Teresa, um-" "No wait, heh, Dave" shes sitting up, teeny hands pressed onto your abdomen, "Do you have a bathroom?" she looks around, "I need to change into my pajamas." You ease her crooked glasses back onto her face and try to stop your stutter, damn you are practically drowning in your pool of uncoolness tonight. "Uh, I'll take you there" she wrinkles her nose and holds her chin up while you fix her glasses. After your done she slides off you and grabs her bag and cane and takes your offered arm. The only sound is the clickclack of her cane while you flick on some lights and lead her to the bathroom.

She lets go of your arm and taps her cane around the bathroom while you lean against the doorway and watch her, "sorry its not that big, the size of the bathrooms always a quater size of the main living space." She has gone from tapping her cane around to running her hands over the walls, her fingers exploring the sink and mirror cabinet and glancing in your direction while you talk. She finally makes it to the shower and leans in halfway to explore it. Shes only in it waist deep and you find your gaze drifting from her blurry form through the showers glass the a certian spot southward of her hips.

You shake your head a bit, no way bro. This is Operation Do Not Fall For Best Freind, not Operation Oops this is accidentallyFakelovestuck. You turn around and begin walking out, "well im going to leave you to it then" she striaghtens up and nods, and crouches down to rummage through her duffle bag.

You close the door and it takes around five seconds before you are slumped against the wall and covering your face with your hands.

Operation DNFFBF is proving to be a bitch already.


	2. Speaking of huge bitches

**This chapter took way longer than it should have. Omg. SO yeah, I finally updated, Im not really happy with this chapter, and I rewrote it like, 3 times, and im sick of rewriting so, just...have this chapter i guess. hahasob. but yeah, for some reason while I write this story I get really inspired by those romantic sappy boy band songs and I keep listening to like, All time low and we the kings and stuff like that. It just really inspires me to work on this story when I hear those songs :/ **

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter, ill just let you all know that yeah, all the trolls are going to be in this story, but I dont want to use the alpha kids. uh, please enjoy this chapter! I hope your not too dissapointed.**

******Title: == speaking of huge bitches**

**Pairing: Dave/Terezi**

**Disclaimer: COnsider yourself disclaimed**

**Notes: this chapter was a big fat dummy**

* * *

><p>== Speaking of Huge bitches<p>

You hear the shower turn on and groan again, God. How much cockblocking can one guy handle in one night? you run a shaky hand through your hair and jump at the sound of shrill ringing. You grumble irritably and get up to find wherever that annoying sound is coming from. You track the scource to the living room. Its coming from Teresas little tote bag. You sigh and pull out her red and teal phone, slide the little arrow to unlock, and awnser.

"Hello?"

"Heeeeeeeeeelllllloooo? Teresa? Is this you babe?"

OH GOD NO.

You take the phone from your ear and look at the caller ID. Your eyes scan over the words: Vanessa Serket and the ID picture of her flirty blonde, blue lipstick and black mascara clad head doing a upwards duckface into the camera and showing off all the glory of her A-cup, lace clad chest is staring right back at your horrified eyes.

You are going to be fucking sick.

You snap back to reality and realize shes calling out "hello?" through the reciver. You are soooo tempted to hang up.

You dont.

"Sorry Spiderslut, its not Teresa. Guess again." You visibly wince at the sound of her snarky little chuckle echoing through the phone. "Dave? Is that you? Wow! We havent talked in awhile. I mean, seriously, we havent talked once since last year." Your hand tightens around the phone, "Yeah well I plan on keeping it that way. Just tell me why you called so I can hang up as soon as possible." She laughs again, "Why else would I call? To talk to my lovely Teresa of course. Where is she?" Your hand tightens even harder around the little phone, and you are kind of afraid of breaking it. You grind your teeth, "She's in the shower."

Silence.

"...what?" she sounds a little off-guard, "is she at your house?" You sigh and drawl out a 'where else would she fucking be where have you been for the past five years' and you get more silence. "Dave, give Teresa the phone. I want to talk to her right now." You would really like to hang up, but you know after a quick scan over recent messages and personal experience that Venessa would be calling over and over until she talked to Teresa, and for once, you dont want to make any trouble.

You sigh and mutter a quick 'sure' before picking your way back to the bathroom, You knock softly and open up the door. The shower is still running, and you cautiously poke your head in, "Ter, youve got a phone call." The water shuts off, the shower door slides open a bit and she sticks her head back out at you, red hair spilling wetly over narrow, speckly shoulders. She rubs at her cloudy eyes and reaches out for the phone.

You try to swallow the lump in your throat and hold the phone out far enough to brush her fingers with it, and after she grabs it and puts it to her ear, you abscond the fuck out of there.

You decide to go back to the couch instead of the hallway. With a sigh, you slump down and curl up into a ball of frustration and hormones. This is terrible. Before you could totally walk into a bathroom she was using without turning into a mess, you guys were that close. Why did things have to change?

You can hear Teresas voice growing louder and louder through the cheap walls that seperate the bathroom from the living room. And the thought of only a little wall seperating you from her while shes all wet and naked and perfect and naked and _naked_ and fuck- you really need to stop. You groan and cover your head with your hands and tighten your legs together and try to think super unsexy thoughts.

Its not really working that well.

Suddenly (Oh bless the lord a distraction) your phone vibrates, and you shove aside some paper and movies and pick it up. Its a text chat invitation thats lighting up the screen.

-11:45 PM-

Dave S.: hello

Kaat V.: WHAT THE FUCK STRIDER WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

Dave S.: tell you what

Kaat V.: THAT YOU HAVE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO WEASLE YOUR WAY INTO THE LOVELIFE OF MY EX GIRLFRIEND

Dave S.: what

Kaat V.: OH DONT PLAY ALL INNOCENT

Kaat V.: HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON

Dave S.: how long has what been going on

Dave S.: what are you talking about

Kaat V.: YOU AND TERESA THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

Kaat: V.: HOW, WHEN, WHERE AND WHY

Dave S.: the fuck dude

Dave S.: what are you trying to insinuate?

Kaat V.: IM NOT INSINUATING IM ASKING YOU OUT DIRECTLY

Kaat V.: WHEN DID YOU AND TERESA BECOME A THING AND HOW COME YOU DIDNT TELL ANYONE

Dave S.: wait

Dave S.: where did you get this information?

Kaat V.: SERKET SOMEHOW FOUND OUT AND THEN SHE TOLD NAIOMI WHO OBVIOUSLY TOLD EVERYONE ELSE

Kaat V.: THEY SAY YOUVE BEEN UP TO SOME DIRTY THINGS STRIDER

Dave S.: sweet fuckinguhwdnwjwnwjd

Kaat V.: ARE YOU OKAY?

Dave S.: im fine

Dave S.: wait no im not

Dave S.: just

Dave S.: listen vantas

Dave S.: me and teresa are just friends

Dave S.: there is nothing going on

Dave S.: emphasis on the nothing

Kaat V.: OH

Kaat V.: HOLD ON IM GOING TO GO BREAK THE NEWS TO EVERYBODY

Kaat V.: OKAY IM BACK

Kaat V.: BUT WHY DOES VANESSA THINK SOMETHINGS GOING ON THEN?

Dave S.: uh because

Dave S.: she called while she was at my house

Kaat V.: SO?

Dave S.: while she was in my shower

Dave S.: and i guess she jumped to her own conclusions i dont know

Kaat V.: WAIT SO YOU DONT LIKE TERESA?

Dave S.: no i do not

Dave S.: why the heck would i like her i mean where have you been

Dave S.: seriously bro

Kaat V.: I GOT IT THE FIRST TIME YOU DOUCHENOZZLE

Kaat V.: SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU STILL LIKE...

Kaat V.: YOU KNOW WHO?

Dave S.: yes

Dave S.: no

Dave S.: i dont know

Kaat V.: I MIGHT NOT HAVE MADE THIS CLEAR BEFORE BUT I AM SERIOUSLY NOT UNDERSTANDING A FUCKING THING YOU ARE SAYING

{==INCOMING MESSAGE FROM: Naiomi :33 REQUESTING REPLY==}

Dave S.: wait hold on ive got another message

Kaat V.:

-11:50 PM-

Dave S.: hello

Naiomi :33.: :33 hello davey!

Naiomi :33.: :33 i heard the grreat news!

Dave S.: what news

Naiomi :33.: :33 about you and purresa of course!

Naiomi :33.: :33 i knew my suspicions about you two were correct!

Dave S.: okay first off

Dave S.: chill out on the !'s im practically drowning in them over here

Naiomi :33.: oh, im sorry

Naiomi :33.: ill just use one ! okay?

Dave S.: yeah sure

Dave S.: and second of all i am not with teresa

Dave S.: no matter what

Dave S.: you and spiderslut are mistaken

Naiomi :33.: dave im not pawsitively sure that im following you...

You hear the sound of a door opening and shutting and quickly snap your phone shut, you sling one arm over the back of the couch and turn around.

Oh yeah thats why it wasnt a good idea to have a girl you like over to your house.

She wasnt even using her cane anymore, and you cant help but feel slightly amazed at how quickly she can learn how her new surroundings work. Her ginger hair looked almost red was dripping with water, the little drops hitting the towel that was tossed loosely around her neck. Teresa was wearing little pink shorts and a little blue tank top with her big red hoodie wrapped around her and you didnt know that anyone on earth had the ability to look adorable and sexy at the same time.

Well you guess you learn something new every day.

She walks around the couch and plops down, your eyes watching her every step of the way. You vaugely remember when you both were 13 and she was all sharp, jutting angles with knives for hips and knees and elbows.

Where did that little girl go?

Teresa lets out a irritated huff of air and crosses her arms and turns to you. "Are you even there? Because if you are youve been awfuly silent, and that is a pretty big first for you." Oh yeah, you are supposed to be talking. "Hm? Oh I was just thinking," your eyes have gone from her side to her legs, wow. They are really long. All pretty and soft-looking and speckled and touchable- "what did the spiderbitch want?" You can hear her let out another huff and you are so sure that her face looks hilariously pissy but dont really bother to look because, _damn_ those legs. "Just being her stupid, nosy self...you know, trying to make trouble. I swear that girl is nosier than Kayla." You nod and make a little hmm noise to show your agreement, taking your eyes from her legs to her butt because it needs some attention too. "Why do you even bother talking to her? I thought you guys werent friends anymore."

She sighs and you can see her elbow go rest on her thigh and shes probably doing the chin-hands thing, "I wouldnt call us friends...we've never really been friends." You make another hmm of agreement and decide to look at her face because your mind is wandering out of friends territory and into no-mans land. "Please explain, I dont enjoy being left out of the juicy Pyrope-Serket gossip." She finally grins madly and laughs at you, "just get me a blanket, its midnight and I want to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: so uh, this storys gonna have allot of diffrent pairings, fyi and uh, I wanted to ask if you guys would mind if i made John and karkat bo y frie n d s...haha, i know lots of people dont like that ship, so maybe you had other karkat and john pairs in mind?<strong>

**Notes 2: please review as well, c:**


	3. DAVE: RISE

**Welp,, its finally here. Sorry it took so obnoxiously long guys. I had terrible writers block and it prevented me from finishing this chapter. heheh**

**So yeah, this installment is pretty crudddy, thanks to writers block, :I So yeah. Id also like to say, my emails getting swamped with story alerts because people have been faving it and putting it on chapter alert, and thank you all so much! But I'd really appreciate some reviews,,, they help motivate me and if you have any coments on future chapters, it helps inspire me to finish this story! YHMH is not done yet, im estimating at least 9 or 10 chapters will be done before the story ends, so ill be needing lots of support from you guys! hehe **

**One more thing, before Im through, I put up a poll on my page for what story you guys would like to see next when YHMH is done, so if you could drop by and vote, or leave a suggesting in my inbox or review box, id be grreatful!**

**Without further ado**

**Title: == DAVE:RISE**

**Pairing: Daveterezi**

**Discliamer: DISCLAIMED**

**Notes: also my song for this chapter is One Thing by ONe Direction. DOnt judge guys, i mean, have you seen them? Have you?**

**Notes 2: We also get to meet two more people in this story! W h oo ooo**

* * *

><p>You wake with your legs tangled up in a sheet and your face smashed against the hardwood floor while your phone buzzes loudly in your ear.<p>

Fuck hardwood floors covered in garbage and cellphones. Just...fuck them.

You groan irately and feel around the floor before finally grasping the offending cellular device. You check the caller ID, and when your eyes prove to be too blurry to see who it is, you just growl and toss it across the room. You prop your elbows up and rest your chin on your palms, and glance upwards towards the little figure on the couch. Teresa's soft breathing filling up the silence in the room. She had refused to use the bed, saying that the very thought was enough to give her the plague. She probably right though, who knows what's living in all that garbage piled on that pathetic excuse for a sleeping space.

You yawn and flop onto your belly, the cold from the floor seeping through your thin sheet and into your bare tummy. After at least 3 minutes you shiver and sit up, and stretch your arms, managing to bump Teresa from her spot on the couch. She grumbles and pulls her big comforter tighter around her shoulders, and you can feel a little smile tugging at the corners of your lips. You reach over and ruffle her hair, "come on Ter, its time to get up, the sun is shining and the birds are singing."

Her response is another grumble and pulling the blanket all the way over her head, her body stretched so her arms are covering her head and her butts up in the air. You swallow loudly and tug the blanket off her. She twists and tries to roll up in the blanket, and you tug harder, she rolls some more. You both go in this little pattern, tug-roll-tug-roll until with one final tug she comes flying off the couch and onto of you in a big tangle on bodies and limbs and sheets and you are both laughing super hard and trying to get untangled and finally you both just sprawl down next to eachother, laughing and shaking.

She's warm and cozy and little and pressed right up next to you and your laughing finally dies down just a little bit and you sling one arm over her shoulders and do your best to give her a little hug. Its not much but your trying, its hard to give someone a hug while laying down. She starts moving one hand over the floor and trying to find the side table so she can get her glasses, and you are beginning to realize how close you two are when she flops a bit closer to reach for her glasses and her boobs kind of get too close to your face. You quickly sit up and grab the glasses for her and smack them in her hand.

She closes her fingers around the red spectacles and begins to unfold them, "geesh Dave. Get anymore enthusiastic and your gonna break them in half." You can feel heat creeping into your cheeks and clamp your mouth shut, and she stands up, the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. You silently thank whatever god there is and stand up with her, stretching. She yawns and rubs at her eyes and she looks so fucking adorable just like a little kitten or something oh my god- oh wait. What.

Teresa looks at you with a very annoyed expression, and the only thing you can say is, "what."

She sighs loudly, and smacks you in the arm with her cane, (how the fuck did she get ahold of that where did that come from) "I said, what are you planning for breakfast? Im super hungry." You manage to find your shades and slide them onto your face, "Just how hungry is super hungry? Like, Im a poor little doggy who hasnt been fed by its owner all day hungry or herd of raging truckers hungry?" Teresa grins, "Im as hungry as a orphanage filled with starving children who only get one meal a day hungry."

"Well Im as hungry as a orphanage filled with starving children who get one meal a week because the nanny or whoever runs orphanages isnt getting any donations and is on a budget and has to give the kids half of there one meal a week."

She cackles and smacks you again, "okay, you win, lets go out to eat."

== Dave: Get rudely intruppted by sudden assault to your front door.

"GODAMMIT STRIDER, GET OFF YOUR SORRY ASS AND AWNSER THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW."

Fuck.

You basically scream out a sigh and head to the door while Teresa is now laughing so hard shes doubling over. The (very loud and obnoxious) knocking does not cease until you whip the door open and there he stands. In the flesh. The very bane of your existence and the absolute worst thing thats happened to you. Kaat Vantas. He has gotten at least 2 inches taller than you and his hair is stark white with deep red eyes to go along with it. He is very terribly attractive and you hate him.

He is also kind of your best friend.

You sigh and run your hands through your bangs, "come on Kitkat its 9 in the morning what do you want?" He folds his arms over his chest and frowns, "You didnt really forget did you? And call me Kitkat again and I will kick you so hard in the crotch your balls will shoot up to your ears." You ignore his threat and tap your temple with your finger, "sorry, I dont remember anything that Im supposed to be doing today but eating, sleeping and finishing the last couple episodes of CSI." Kaat frowns and growls deeply, "CSI? What the fuck Strider. Wait, is Teresa here?" You are about to say no because you really dont want to see those two together but you can here a "here!" called out from the kitchen and the sound of little pit pats of her feet and she comes to stand next to you.

This cannot get any worse.

Teresa turns to you, "Dave, is Kaat here to pick us up early for the party?" You are super confused now, what are they talking about? Kaat and Teresa ar both looking at you with blank expressions before looking at eachother, then back at you. "Dave," Kaat groans and slaps a hand over his face, while Teresa snickers softly, "you seriously would not forget your own sisters birthday?"

Oh yeah. Thats whats going on.

You vaugely remember going shopping (aka being forced to go shopping) with Kayla, Kaat and basically everyone else to get a gift for your sister Rose a week ago. You look at them both with one of the best poker faces you can dish out, before yawning in Kaats direction, "Yeah, I remember. I just didnt expect you to come bitching at my doorstep this early in the morning, jesus dude. Cant a guy go get some food with his lady friend in peace?" Kaats cheeks flush slightly, and he looks like he wants to punch you in the nose.

You feel accomplished.

Teresa smiles pats his shoulder softly, and you feel your smug feeling being replaced by irritation quickly well up inside your chest. Teresa looks at you, "Dave, why dont we just go out for food with Kaat," she looks at him, "John will be there too, Im guessing?" Kaat nods, "now that were on this subject, im supposed to be meeting him in 20 minutes." Teresa grins, "brilliant, we can meet him and go to Kaylas house in a group." Kaat nods at her again, and turns to the door, "Im gonna be out in the parking lot waiting. You guys change and meet me out there, and for Gods sake Dave, put a shirt on."

After you and Teresa have changed, and grabbed what you both needed, and locked up the apartment, you help Teresa down the stairs and out to the parking lot. Her little fingers wrapped around your arm and cane clacking at the pavement infront of her.

You manage to reach the grey Range Rover safely, and you smile when you see Johns labrador Casey shove her little head out the passenger seats window. You help Teresa into the backseat and slide in next to her. Casey turns around and barks for your attention, and you reach up and ruffle her silky ears.

Kaat starts the car with a loud roar from the engine, and pulls out of the parking lot. You quickly reach over and fasten Teresas seatbelt around her waist. She purses her lips and frowns, "I can find it on my own Dave" she murmurs quietly. You feel a little heat rush into your cheeks and pat her arm in mock condolence, "its okay to get help Ter, your stoic image will not be damaged in my capable hands."

She presses her lips together but her eyes are forgiving, so you both drop the subject, when Teresa leans forward to discuss plans with Kaat, your tune out a little bit and turn to look out the window.

== Dave, explain the Vantas Situation.

Welp. You wouldnt really call it a situation. More like a little mishap that occurred two years ago. A bump in the road. A little cloud in your sunny sky. A metaphorical airplane crashing into your twin towers of happiness.

You kind of really hate the guy.

You met Kaat two years ago, he was the new guy at school, junior year was not treating him well. He was kind of asking for it though, he was a real bitch. Always yelling and growling at people. In all honesty, he was really scary. Even the big kids left him alone. Even Zayack left him alone and that way saying something. That dude was like, the police officer of rules and proper conduct at the school.

Finally, you got sick of the guys attitude, he was mean, and grumpy, picked on your friends, and you didnt like it. So, you calmly took the guy aside and just flat out asked him what was wrong. He then proceeded to promptly punch you in the nose.

You two then proceeded to get into one of the biggest fights of your schools history, leading to three black eyes, one broken nose, two broken fingers, one fractured wrist, and three popped kneecaps between the two of you.

The Vantas-Strider rivalry then became the biggest rivalry of history. You two could not be in a room together without death glaring each other. It was kind of crazy, your friends were all pretty spooked, and you complained about him to your best friend all the time.

Now, this is where the Situation part comes in.

It all starts with your good childhood friend John Egbert.

You have known John Egbert ever since 2nd grade. He has been your best bucktoothed paloncho partner since forever, and you have always intended to keep it that way. He is your best bro, and he knows you better than almost anyone else. Naiomi says you two have a friendship that surpurrsses all bounds.

John has always been sort of the leader of your group of 15, and you and the others adore him so much, you swore you could never be mad at him.

That is, until you find out about his secret bromance with your worst enemy.

You caught them walking together on a Sunday, then with horror, you witnessed them going out to dinner, and (audible gasp) a movie.

You had never felt so betrayed.

You also found out Kaat had been seeing literally everyone else without you knowing for god knows how long. They had all been hanging out with him without you.

So, so betrayed.

You then procceded to do the mature thing and lock yourself in your room for 2 weeks until all 15 of them (he who shall not be named included) broke through your window and literally manhandled you right out of your own inner sanctum.

A week later Kayla, John, Rose and Naiomi forced you to go out on a platonic brodate with Kaat (a long story for another time) and through shenanigans and one black eye and two broken toes shared between you two a mutual friendship was established.

You found out that Kaat and John were dating 3 weeks later.

== PRESENT DAVE: Arrive at party destination

* * *

><p><strong>did ya like it<strong>

**If you did**

**PL eAs e rev i e ew **

**thank you *cheek air kees kees* UwU**


	4. CHOOSE NEW SERVER

**HEY THIS CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE. I'm having the hardest tim e with this story rolls aruodund on the grounnD**

**Title: oPeration, do not fall for best friend**

**Pairing: Dave/Terezi, other pairings added later**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED YOOOOO**

* * *

><p>== present Dave: arrive at party destination<p>

COMMAND FAILED

TRY AGAIN?

== present Dave: arrive at party destination

COMMAND FAILED

TRY AGAIN?

COMMAND FAILED

==Other options

CHOOSE NEW SERVER

== CHOOSE NEW SERVER

You are now KAYLA MARYAM. And you are not arriving at the party destination, you are inside said destination.

Said destination is actually the home of one of your friends, FINN PEXIES. And the word home dosent really do the current residence justice. Mansion isnt even a fitting word.

Castle.

Castle would be a better title for it, yes.

But your getting off topic, and Finn and her castle can wait for later. You have many dutites to attend to! For today is the birthday of none other than Rose Lalonde. Your girlfriend and best friend for 5 years. Today is her 18th birthday, and you are going to make this the best birthday for her ever.

Because this is for Rose, your Rose, and she only deserves the best of the best.

There are so many things to attend to, and with only Finn upstairs working on the decorations, you are alone to work on everything downstairs yourself.

And the downstairs is very, very large.

This is going to be a long day.

Now, you know that it wouldnt be so hard to get everything prepared if you had started working weeks ago on the party. Normally you would have everything done by now! But with the end of school coming up, you and everyone else has just been too busy to work on get togethers and surprise parties.

Whats that? Oh, your rambling again. You have a tendency to ramble. Gabe says its cute though.

== KAYLA: AWNSER DOOR

Oh! Someone is at the door. You walk over as quickly as you can, your heels clicking loudly against the tile floor.

You open the door to reveal none other than...Casey?

You step back as the little labrador dashes past you and into the house. "Godamn it Vantas, cant you keep your mutt under control?" "Its not my mutt Strider. If you have a fucking problem with the dog talk to John." "Ugh! No wonder Casey nearly broke her neck trying to get out of the car! Any sane creature would do anything to get away from you two and your bickering!"

You open the door and Teresa comes through the doorway, cane clicking against the floor. She sighs, and sniffs lightly before looking in your direction, "hello Kayla." You smile, "hello Teresea, how are you-" "UGH WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND MOVE." "no thanks." "That wasnt a request. Move before I break your scrawny neck."

You barley have a second to step out of the way before Kaat and Dave come bowling through the door, Kaats elbow jammed into Daves stomach and Daves hand grabbing a huge fistfull of Kaats shirt collar.

They end up falling down and starting some sort of wrestling match/12 year old girl catfight.

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR YOU DOUCHE, IM GONNA RIP YOUR EYES OUT."

"I dont doubt that, look at those lady claws your sporting."

"WH- WHAT. NO. SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Sure thing Mrs. Vantas."

"FUCK YOU."

You hear Teresa groan and you take her arm and guide her to the kitchen and to a fight-free zone, Casey scrambling behind you both.

You pull out a chair for her to sit at by the table and after he sits down, you seat yourself. "Thank you Kayla," Teresa nods to you, "so, what should we be helping you with?" You tap your chin and think for a second, "Well, Finn is upstairs working on the decorations, and John said he would be coming with Jane and Gaberiel soon with the food, so that is covered, and Travis will be coming with Jade and Erik with the plates and eating utensils so that is a done job...Naiomi and Ariel should be here in about 10 minutes to help Finn with decorations so I suppose all we can do is wait?"

Teresa sighs and taps her temple, "Should we move some things around to make room for the tables and everything else?" "Gaberiel and Ethan can do it when they arrive." Teresa nods, "I know if Naiomis coming and Ariel will be coming, Ethan will be here for sure."

You giggle, "most definitely, poor boys been going after Ariel since middle school." Teresa nods sympathetically and you get up to go get tea for the both of you. You notice that the noise in the living room has stopped, and you guess that Dave and Kaat have stopped fighting and are now probably laying around and fooling around.

Teresa notices the lack of noise too, and turns round and shouts into the living room. "If you two are done horsing around, make yourselves useful and move the couches to the sides of the living room."

You can hear two groans,perfectly in sync come from the living room.

"Dont wanna." you hear Dave call back.

"You two are adult men, I think you have the mental and physical ability to move some couches."

"Teresa," Kaat grumbles, "this living room is fucking huge."

"If you two dont get up and start moving those couches in under ten seconds, I will come out there and beat the shit out of you two."

Not even a second goes by before you hear the two boys scramble up and begin moving the couches. You stifle a giggle and give a smug looking Teresa some tea for her troubles.

You two sit and chat while Dave and Kaat move the couches and after awhile, Casey gets up to join them and help.

You can hear the sound of Casey scrambling around and Dave and Kaat screaming at her to get out and she comes back out proudly dragging a throw pillow and one of Kaats socks.

You laugh and give her a head rub, but when you try to get the pillows from her, she lets out a low playful growl and hops away.

Teresa reaches out and taps Caseys rear, startling her long enough for you to make a grab for the sock. But before you can grab it, Casey yelps happily and dashes into the living room, you and Teresa following close behind.

Casey runs underneath the section of couch Kaat is currently lifting and settles down to hide.

You laugh, and Teresa turns to you, "where did she go?" You tap her cane against the couch, "under here, Kaat keep holding that up, you dont want to crush her." Kaat just groans and rolls his eyes.

Teresa bends down and moves under the couch, "one second! I've got her."

Half of her dissapears under the couch and Kaat calls, "just leave her under there, Ill smoosh her like a bug." Teresa makes a offended sound, "John would never forget you Karkles." You see Dave crouch down next to Teresa and hear him comment, "Ill go around and push her out towards you."

"Brilliant! She really dosent seem to want to budge."

Dave goes around and smacks Kaat on the back of the head after Kaat comments on how tired his arms are getting. He dissapears under the couch. "Okay T. Im gonna spook her, keep your arms open for when she runs out."

You hear Teresa anwser with a "Rodger Captian Coolkid!" and Dave letting our a quiet chuckle and the next thing you know, your hearing a loud clap, a startled yelp, Kaat jumping and almost dropping the couch and Casey has leaped into Tresas open arms.

With a loud thump, Kaat does drop the couch and he mutters, "fucking finally" but you can see the smile on his lips at the sight of happy little Casey. Teresa holds her out and Kaat strokes her head, "little troublemaker."

You laugh and suggest for everyone to leave the living room before Casey gets anymore ideas and everyone readily agrees.

You all sit in the kitchen discussing the party until there is a knock on the door.

CHOOSE NEW SERVER

SELECT PREVIOUS SERVER

== DAVE: ANWSER DOOR. AGAIN


End file.
